Curse of the Heart
by PureAsDrivenSnow
Summary: Slight AU: Unfortunately, there is more that Trick, the Blood King and grand father of Bo Dennis, hasn't explained. For Bo, who finds out she was born with cursed blood, this could mean losing herself to an ancient power, or falling into a love so strong, that not even death could destroy it. Will Bo have the strength to break the curse? If the curse can even be broken...M later on
1. Chapter 1

_**Curse of the Heart**_

****Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Girl, nor do I profit from the stories I write from it.****

_AN: This story contains an OC character, a race I've imagined in my head, and situations that will not be true to the series. I have only seen up to season two, I realize how awful that is, but that being the case, I do not have the entire story to base everything on. Things will be different. I apologize now for butchering the characters in any way. I will do my absolute best to keep the characters IN character as best as I can. _

**One**

Of course there had been a curse upon an ancient noble family, in the Fae world discovering such a thing wouldn't come as a surprise. But for Bo Dennis, this was difficult news to swallow. It wasn't the news that had upset her, but rather, every little detail that came trailing along behind it.

"Can I just ask this now, is there anything _else_ you'd like to tell me, Trick?" Bo said as she sat heavily into a chair. That morning, the barkeep had delivered news, news that Bo would forever find herself struggling with.

"I'm sorry, Bo. But sometimes, certain things are better left unsaid until the very last minute." Trick explained, looking to his granddaughter with sorry eyes, "Come, let me make you a drink."

"It's not even noon…" Bo replied, cocking an eyebrow, "Oh, who am I kidding." She said, following Blood King up the grey brick stair that led back up to the first floor of the Dal.

The bar had yet to open to the rest of the Fae community, but for close friends and family, Trick's door was always open. It was still early for Bo, in fact, her best friend and roommate, Kenzi was still sleeping off the events of last night. You see, the skinny human enjoyed her liquor, so hangovers were almost expected to find her.

"What're you going to tell the Ash?" Trick said, sliding a cold Bloody Mary into the hand of Bo. She sipped it in thought, desperately trying to ignore the intensity of the knots in her stomach. Slowly, she shook her head, "I really, have no idea. I mean, what _do_ I tell him? I can't accept this, Trick. This goes against everything I believe…everything I try so desperately to separate myself from."

Trick nodded, he understood her struggle and he could even agree to a certain extent, but deep down, he wished he could have found his Voxen. But he often wondered if that made him selfish, or sadistic maybe?…He inwardly shook away the nagging thoughts and refocused his attention to Bo who continued to stir her drink, also seemingly in thought.

"Bo, look…" he said, letting out a heavy sigh, "You can't look at it the same way you look at Lauren's situation, they are completely different things." He explained, hoping to give reassurance to the torn Succubus, "This person, this Voxen, was chosen for you. It's still unclear why certain people are paired, but a curse is a curse...and this is a very old, very strong curse."

Bo looked up, eyebrows furrowed, "And what, that just makes it okay? Has anyone ever tried to break this curse?" she asked, pushing away her drink.

"Many actually. But to no avail. You see, the Voxen King did a terrible thing, many thousands of years ago—"

"Terrible thing my ass." Bo interjected, looking to the barkeep with hard brown eyes, "Steeling does not deserve this kind of punishment and you know it. Indefinite slavery? The Voxen people have been forced into hiding, and if discovered by _anyone_ they risk being sold, taken for ransom…or worse! Handed off to their Valkrah counterpart." She huffed, wide eyed and waiting for an explanation that could justify such actions.

"In the Fae world, Bo, most would strongly disagree. The Voxen King didn't steel something petty…he stole something completely unforgivable…" Trick further explained, hoping he'd have some sway on his granddaughter, but fully knowing that his chances of that were extremely slim. Bo was a lover, in every way, as a Succubus, love ran freely through her blood. Human or Fae, it did not matter to Bo, everyone deserved rights, and everyone deserved a chance to explain. These traits didn't bother the barkeep, in fact, he found them endearing, but a potential weakness for Bo it was.

"I can't do this, Trick. I can't, it goes against everything I believe…" she admitted, a look of panic painting her face. Just then, the door of the Dal came to open. Sluggishly, a dressed and seemingly ready-to-go Kenzi walked the length of the bar and over to the two suspicious looking Fae.

Plopping down on the bar stool, Kenzi turned to look at her best friend over the rims of her black shades, "Thanks for ditching me…" she said, pressing a hand to her pulsating head.

"I thought you'd need the sleep. After last night, I'm surprised you're up this early." Bo explained, a slight pink coming to settle on her cheeks. She was embarrassed by this whole situation, mortified would better describe the feeling, and she knew that she'd have to explain everything, not only to Kenzi but to all of her other Fae family…and Lauren. It was that thought alone that made her want to vomit. After finally allowing herself to love this woman, to take a chance with her and now _this?_ It was too much. The thought made her bones go rigid.

"Ya well, you're right about that. But!" Kenzi exclaimed, slapping a hand down on the bar, "I've always said, booze is the best hangover cure. Trick, please…make me one of _those_ asap…" she said, eyeing Bo's Bloody Merry with longing.

Trick smiled nervously, eyeing Bo before turning away to concoct a second drink.

"Kenzi I…" Bo started, looking to her friend who looked back with tired eyes, "I have something to tell you, everyone actually. Would you mind calling everyone over? It's urgent."

Kenzi's eyes widened just slightly, "Sure thing, babe. Is everything okay?" Kenzi asked as she grabbed her phone from her jacket pocket.

"Not really…just call the others… I still have some things to discuss with Trick." Bo said, looking to her friend apologetically. She hated secrets, but she didn't think she'd have the strength to explain everything to Kenzi and then again to everyone else. For now, her lips were sealed.

Trick lightly pushed Kenzi's drink over to her, before turning once again to follow his granddaughter back down into his lair. Kenzi watched them go, confused and slightly nervous. After the battle with the Garuda, she always expected bad news to be the worst news. And the fact that Bo wasn't coming outright with information made her worry, but she did as was asked and called each of their friends. She couldn't explain much, in fact, she could explain nothing. Dyson, who was already busy at work refused to leave at first but Kenzi was stubborn; needless to say, by the time she hung up with him, he was already on his way. And then there was Lauren, but when Kenzi called she got no answer. Calling a few more times without success, she decided to text her. Almost immediately Kenzi received a reply.

"_Can't talk now. Please, tell Bo that something has happened and she is needed at the Ash's compound. I am here. –Lauren"_

Kenzi clicked her phone off, "Crap!" she exclaimed, looking around the empty Dal, "What the actual hell is going on?". Draining the last of her drink, she wiped her mouth and on soft feet walked toward the entrance of the Blood King's lair. The door to it was closed, but she could hear the muffled voices of her friends. They talked hurriedly, almost as if they were arguing but once Kenzi heard the sound of the doors to the Dal burst open, her attention to their conversation was lost. Quickly Kenzi turned back to greet an irritated Dyson.

"This news better be good. It wasn't easy getting away…" Dyson said gruffly, "Where's Bo?"

"Oh, she's-"

"Right here. Sorry Dyson, but I really needed you to be here. Where's Lauren?" Bo asked, taking a seat next to Kenzi back at the bar and plopping down a very large, old book.

"Here…" Kenzi said, handing her the cell phone that read the text from Lauren.

"I guess there's no way to get around explaining this once, is there?" Bo asked, mostly to herself. She rubbed her temples, feeling sick once more.

"What is it, Bo?" Dyson asked softly, chancing a glance at Kenzi who merely shrugged.

"Apparently, I've been cursed…" Bo said in one breath, looking at her two friends nervously.

"I wouldn't say it was _you_ that was cursed." Trick replied, looking to the group, "It's supposed to be beneficial. One would say that this is a blessing."

"Then One is quite disturbed." Bo replied, fidgeting in her seat.

"Will someone just explain what's going on already? I've still got a lot to look over back at the station." Dyson said, crossing his arm over his chest.

"You might want to call and make other arrangements. This is important." Trick explained, grabbing a cold mug and filling it with beer. Dyson took the offering, saying nothing, but instead taking the seat next to Kenzi.

"I wanted Hale to be here. I thought he might know a way around this whole situation but I guess I will just have to talk to him later when I go to see Lauren. Apparently, he _needs _me anyway…" Bo said, grabbing the large text book and cracking it open. She turned to the desired page and began to read.

"Voxen." She said allowed, seeing Dyson's head perk out of her peripheral.

"Voxen? You're not about to say what I think you're about to say…are you?" he asked, his voice stiff but with a hint of shimmering nervousness. Bo lets out a heavy sigh,

"Unfortunately, yes…I am."

"This can't be. Trick, you never told me you had the Valkrah blood!" Dyson exclaimed, looking to the old barkeep. Trick bowed his head ever so slightly.

"Of course I didn't. Finding your Voxen is like finding the needle in the hay stack. It's rare, and telling you would have just created unneeded complications." Trick explained, "This hasn't even been proven. Bo still needs to go to the Ash's compound. We won't know if she is the true match until her and the Voxen have seen one another. We will know instantly if they are matched but there is still a great chance she isn't. I'd say the chance is far greater that she's not actually."

"Wait! Can we go back a few steps please?" Kenzi interjected, looking very lost, "First off, what the hell is a Voxen? And, what are you, Trick? I thought you were the Blood King…" Kenzi said, looking around wide eyed, "and what does this have to do with Bo?"

Trick sighed, unsure of how he should begin explaining this elaborate story.

"I think I should just start from the beginning." He said, taking back the old book and turning it to face him, "Let's go back a few thousand years, when the Valkrah King and the Voxen King were on the verge of a very bloody war…"


	2. Chapter 2

**** This fic includes a relationship between both Lauren and an OC. In case there was any confusion. Also, I have completely caught up with the series but the story begins right at season three. There will be changes; it will loosely be based on the existing story. And by that, I mean, I will reference things that have happened in the actual series. Thank you for the reviews I already have and just to clarify…**

**Team Lauren!****

**TWO**

_"A clash of swords rained down upon enemies. Blood stained the earth beneath the soldiers' feet, and cries, shrill and desperate rang throughout the battlefield. This was war, and like all wars, there could only be one victor. King Kyhyzro, leader of the Valkrah people, led his army in, just as King Nuel had done. He was certain the Voxen filth would not survive this attack. And for a long while, he watched Nuel's people fall, regardless of their upper hand. The Voxen fae were manipulators; able to manipulate all inanimate objects and material; a close cousin of the Mesmer people. But the Valkrah, an old enemy of the Voxen, knew their tactic too well, and was able to maneuver around their attacks with surprising ease. _

_ The battle continued, regardless of the Morrigan's command to cease. Both Fae were of dark ancestry, to wage war on your own side was something that had not been done in many thousands of years, and was strictly against Fae law. But the two kings were blind with rage and jealousy for what the other possessed. Natural enemies, the two battled for the power over each other. For two kings could not exist so close to the other. _

_ Valkrahs fed off the desperation of others, and so as the battle continued, and more Voxen people fell, the easier it became for the Valkrah to overpower their enemy. In the middle of battle, King Nuel realized just what was happening. His men were dropping rapidly and so in a desperate attempt to conquer, he pulled back. The battle came to an end that evening, and would not continue until the following day...or so King Kyhyzro thought. So far, Kyhyzro had invaded just over a quarter of Nuel's kingdom. Already so many lives of his had been lost; he wasn't sure how he'd gain the upper hand without doing something drastic. _

_ That night, he sat in the command tent, with the remainder of his commanders; going over tactics for the following day, but Nuel's mind was so far from the battlefield, he barely heard the voices of his men. He knew they were scared, for so was he, although he'd never admit it. _

"_My king…" one man spoke, he was a younger man, no older than a hundred years or so. His eyes were dull and grey and filled with terror only men who'd seen battle would recognize. Nuel looked up, mind refocusing on the situation at hand. _

"_If we surround them from this side…" the young man spoke, pointing to the map that lay on the table before the group, "we could infiltrate and take them out that way." The king nodded before slowly shaking his head. _

"_No. They'd expect that. Do you see here, Men? This might look like an opportunity for attack, for it is weak…But they know that, it's a trap. If anything, we could utilize that weak spot and create a trap of our own. We go in here…" The king continued, circling the weak spot in the enemies stance, "And while they rush over to defend it, we push just slightly from the front. I want archers along the back, to pick them off while their back is turned. Come sunrise, Kyhyzro will be ready and waiting. Take this information to your platoons. But rest up; you're all going to need it...Dismissed." Nuel said, tossing up a hand and sinking back into his own mind. _

_ A sick feeling filled the King's stomach. For even in battle there were rules, but if he could pull this off…he'd surly win and for Nuel, nothing mattered more. Glowing embers burned lightly in large piles around his camp. The fires had gone out and he could smell the comforting aroma of smoke. The sky was clear that night, and it filled him with an edgy hope. He was anxious, but he felt good about his decision. _

_ King Nuel traveled alone that night, across enemy lines; weaving through dark forest to the tent of his enemy. The sun would rise in only a few hours, he hoped that Kyhyzro was fast asleep. Walking on feet fit for a ghost, he came nearer. The Valkrah territory was silent, for there had not even been a glow from the fire pits. Crouching next to a horse, he waited and listened. The only thing that could be heard, aside from the whisper of the midnight wind, was the restless snoring of the Valkrah men. He kept to a crouch and quietly, ventured nearer. _

_ Years ago, Nuel had learnt from a valuable source, the secret of Kyhyzro. For, he hadn't even known the King had a secret worth knowing, and upon learning this information, he prayed for an opportunity to use it to his advantage. The secret was in the King's heart…or rather, his hearts. Apparently, he had made a bargain with an underfae; for what reason, Nuel still didn't know, but what he did know was that if this information proved to be true, that killing those hearts would end this battle before sunrise. Nuel was told that Kyhyzro's hearts were tied to a piece of braided leather that he wore around his neck at all times. He was told that these hearts were filled with stolen love, love so powerful and so potent that had anything ever happened to Kyhyzro's actual heart that these would generate and act as a life line for the King. Nuel's mission was quite simple. Sneak into the tent of Kyhyzro and puncture his hearts, all four of them. _

_ Nuel stood over his enemy, breathing heavy and sweaty. Blood stained is hands, his arms and his chest and he watched and Kyhyzro died with wide, black eyes. The dagger in Nuel's hand, slippery from the Valkrah kings blood, slid from his hand and fell to the floor. He had done it. The king was dead, and therefore, the war was over. Or so he thought. The blood on his flesh began to burn and as he cried out, he desperately tried to wipe it away. The pain, so unthinkably unbearable, brought him to his knees. The camp awoke and dozens of Valkrah men rushed in through the flap of the tent, only to find their king savagely murdered. They rushed forth and grabbed Nuel, beating him as they drug him out to the center of their camp. Blow after blow, the men delivered to Nuel. He spat blood and begged for mercy, but the Valkrah only laughed. Minutes passed of this unrelenting punishment until a crack burst throughout the land, smashing the silence that hung in the surrounding forest. The Valkrah people fell to their knees, cupping their hands over their ears, while their eyes scanned the skies._

_ High above stood a golden image of Kyhyzro. He was vast in size and his anger shook the earth beneath them. _

"_NUEL!" Kyhyzro screamed, looking down to the bloody mess that was the King of the Voxen, "SUCH TREACHORY!" He cried again, glowing brighter and brighter, "For you have committed an unforgivable crime. Taking what you have not rightfully won, to claim it as your own…OBOMINATION!" Kyhyzro continued, as every man who watched shook with fear, "Forever your people will suffer. For, I cast on you an unbreakable curse. Your women and children will forever be hunted, slaughtered and enslaved. For, they will never know true love. They will never know the touch of kindness. Forever, the Voxen people will be known as the scum of the fae world…There is nowhere they can run, nowhere they can hide, nowhere the others will not find them and brutalize them…OBOMINATION!" Nuel cried out again as an unmistakable pattern carved itself out on the inside of both his wrists, "Wear these symbols with shame, Nuel; for every child born of your blood will wear them too…"_

_ Another crack rang throughout, flashing a bright light before the eyes of the onlookers. Silence ensued as the Valkrah turned back to look upon their prey with malicious smiles. Nuel merely lay there, bloody and beaten, watching the stars as the rim of the morning sun poked up above the skyline. Tears ran freely down his cheeks, but he dare not make a sound. The men encircled him, closing in until finally the blows continued. Nuel died slowly and painfully, desperate for freedom of this life, desperate to turn back time and take back the evil he had committed."_

Trick slowly closed the book he read from, looking to his listeners. Dyson had heard this story many times, but never thought in his lifetime anyone he knew would come across a Voxen. He knew, just as any Fae knew, that the Voxen hid their villages with magic. The inbreeding that came with never leaving the village was severe. For, never leaving would drive you to intense measures. Dyson wondered if it was that reason that drove this Voxen from the safety of their village.

"Then what you're saying is that a Voxen finally left their village…" Dyson said, looking to Trick curiously. Trick nodded, "That must be the case." He responded, still deep in thought.

"But why?" Dyson asked, "What would make them leave…"

"You still didn't answer my question. What does this have to do with Bo?" Kenzi asked, still very confused by this entire situation.

"Bo, is one of the last people in this area with Valkrah blood. There is a small chance that this Voxen is her match…" Trick explained, "I've already been down to the compound, I wasn't the one for this Voxen. Hale explained that Aife had been called down as well, but she also didn't match up."

"Wait a second…if Voxen are Dark Fae, why is this person being held at the Ash's compound?" Bo wondered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"The Morrigan is actively trying to gain possession of the Voxen but it was found beaten on the doorstep of the compound. Hale never found it, it was delivered there. Besides, the Light might not always do good, but if the Morrigan gets her hands on this person…they'll be executed instantly. Hale is doing all he can to keep it alive. But, it doesn't look so good." Trick said, pouring out a beer for himself.

"I'm still so confused." Kenzi expressed, "What do you mean by "match"? A match for what?"

Trick sighed, rubbing his forehead, "As thousands of years would show, there is a Voxen for every person with Valkrah blood. Once the Voxen meets its match, the curse activates, and binds them to one another…or rather, binds the Voxen to the Valkrah for the Valkrah to do whatever it pleases with its slave. It can be pretty disgusting, what some people will do with that kind of power, but I've read articles about the two people actually finding love and kinship and living out a happy…forever…"

"A happy forever?" Bo asked with a cocked brow. She chuckled lightly, "Once you're bound then, what? You don't die?"

"You do…of course you do…but not naturally." Trick continued to explain. He is tired and restless. He understands the confusion of all of this, but with every question he grows more nervous. Like he said before, most people would consider this a blessing…but for Trick, he only hoped this Voxen was not matched for his granddaughter.

"I think the questions can wait until later." Dyson said, pulling on his jacket, "If the Morrigan is causing problems, Hale is going to need our help." The group nodded in agreement. Legally, there was little they could do for Hale. But, Dyson knew that if it came down to it, the lot of them could at least make the Morrigan work for what she wanted.

Trick left with Dyson, leaving the keys to the Dal to Bo, "Kenzi…" she said, looking to her best friend, "I'm actually kinda nervous…" Kenzi smiled sympathetically, taking her friends hand.

"Don't be Bobo. You heard Trick. There's a small chance this Voxen isn't yours. The sooner we get to the compound, the sooner you will see that there's nothing to be nervous about." Kenzi said insightfully, giving Bo's hand a small squeeze. Bo smiled back, feeling only slightly better.

"You're right. Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

****I just want to say, that I am having a lot of fun creating this story. I love that this series is fantasy based! Please understand that the dialogue for the characters still might be a little off. I'm still trying to find them in my writing style. I hope you enjoy! **

**Three**

"_Grab everything! Hurry, go!" Cried a Voxen commander to his soldiers. The earth shook with the oncoming stampede of Valkrah charging freely over territory lines. _

"_Don't waste your time, you idiot!" Another yelled to a young Voxen scrambling to collect his possessions, "The only thing that matters is what can keep you alive. Our King is dead! You heard Kyhyzro! We are nothing now. Hurry, hurry!"_

_ The Voxen soldiers fled, carrying as much food and water as they could. Without their king, defense would be pointless. It'd only get them killed faster. Some tried, however, pulling and pushing the Valkrah as they charged, but their fear far outweighed their hope to conquer and their power was easily brushed aside. Only the King's closest, strongest men, stayed behind to fight, hoping to give the others a head start to a safer place. Needless to say, the battle didn't last long. But, luckily enough for the Voxen, by the time the last soldier fell, the Valkrah had already lost their trail. _

_ Weeks passed with many more lives lost before the Voxen came to the familiar fields of their village. They were home, but they knew it would not be a happy return. For, not only had they lost the fight, but the King was dead, and so was their freedom. By nightfall, the entire village knew of what had happened and letters had already been sent out to warn the other Voxen villages littered throughout the land. _

_Brasyn, a large, tank of a Voxen man, sat with a few of his comrades around a table in the town's pub. The moon was out, full and bright, the stars as clear as they were the night their King fell. A chill ran through the cracked windows, sinking into the flesh of every Voxen in the bar as it dawned on them just how dark their future would become._

"_We'll need magic. Lots of magic." Brasyn said, throwing his head back to drain the last of his mead. _

"_But who would help us now?"Said Dabs, a skinny young man seated nervously next to the others. He twitched when he talked, often choked on his words. Afraid of his own shadow he was and now with everything that had happened, he feared he might vomit with every passing moment. _

"_Who else but the Gnomes?" Brasyn replied, looking around with dark eyes. The gnomes weren't exactly a Fae favorite. It was their reputation to screw over any and all that came to them, but sometimes you got lucky, and you found a decent one. _

"_The gnomes?!" Laughed Vienna, the barkeeps wife. Vienna was an old, squat woman, with wiry red hair and fat rosy cheeks, "Good luck, Brasyn, you stupid man." She replied as she swept, shaking her head and chuckling to herself. Brasyn stood, and looked around to the rest of the pub._

"_It could work!" He cried, open armed as if expecting a challenger. He waited for someone to respond, but none spoke and so he sat himself down and continued, "The thing with Gnomes is—"_

"_You must offer them something they can not resist… the only issue with that, Brasyn, is that Gnomes get so many offers, that I worry they might not desire anything anymore…" Spoke a dark skinned man. His name was Kile, a soldier of King Nuel for many hundreds of years. Brasyn looked to Kile, thinking for a moment before slowly nodding. _

"_I have something…..WE have something to offer that might just be enough." He replied, leaning back as Vienna came over to refill his drink. _

"_You make a deal with a Gnome that doesn't land us in deeper shit than we're already in, Brasyn and you'll have an open tab here for life. You hear that?" Vienna said, looking to the soldier with a yellow smile. He smiled back, crossing his large arms over his chest. _

"_It's simply really…"He continued, looking to the group, "For their magic, protection over all the Voxen villages, we offer them just that in return…"_

_Silence._

"_That doesn't make any sense…" Dabs replied, scratching his head through his greasy blonde hair. _

"_Sure it does!" Brasyn replied, a giant smile gracing his face, "The Gnomes are bitter creatures, and why is that?...Because they are not respected. Over looked, picked on, used, tormented! But the Voxen, we're a powerful people…We could keep them safe, in return, their magic to ensure our safety…what do you say!" He bellowed, glowing with pure positivity that this offer could not be refused. Kile thought but after a few minutes, a smile too formed on his face. He stood and pulled his friend into a strong embrace. _

"_Brilliance, my friend!" He said happily, taking his mead and lifting it up in a toast, "To safety! To trust! To King Nuel!" Kile yelled, as the rest of the pub stood and joined in happily. These forthcoming days felt dark, it seemed nothing would be able to undo the wrong that their King had done. But after that night, the Voxen regained their hope and such strong hope it was._

_ Brasyn stumbled home that night on happily swaying feet. He felt good in that moment, warm and comforted. Pushing open the front door of his small home, he found his beautiful young wife sitting in a chair next to the fire. She smiled up at him, chuckling softly at her husband's drunken state. _

"_Oh, Brasyn." She said, standing from her chair to greet him. He grabbed her gently by the waist and pulled her into his arms. _

"_I assume this means good news?" She asked through his arms, peeking up at him with one bright blue eye. He merely smiled and nodded, leaning down to kiss her softly on the nose. _

"_And, I have news too, my love…" she said, pulling at Brasyn's large arms with her small hands. He let them fall and looked to her curiously. _

"_What is it, Myah?"_

_ Myah smiled sheepishly, her cheeks bursting with a dark shade of pink, "I'm pregnant, Brasyn…" she said, lightly cupping her tummy. Brasyn's eyes widened, his face exploding into another smile. If the Gnomes accepted this offer, surely his life would be nothing less than perfect, especially now that he would soon be a father._

_The couple slept soundly that night, cuddled close and dreaming of green grass and blue skies. They felt hopeful, along with all the other Voxen people. For, there could be a chance to right the wrongs of their King, there could be a chance for a continually brightening future. _

Dr. Lauren Lewis paced her laboratory, clutching to her cell phone as if it were her only chance to survive. She felt sick as she walked the length and turned back to do it all over again. It seemed every day with Bo as her significant other got more and more difficult. Was it not enough that the woman she loved, the woman she longed for was Fae? That already they were deemed star crossed lovers…Was it not enough that this woman was a Succubus of all things and that being human, Lauren couldn't possibly satisfy her the way she needed to be satisfied, no matter how desperately she wanted to? Or how about the fact that no matter how hard Lauren loved her, or how hard she fought, Dyson would always be there; waiting until the day he could finally have her again….And now this. A blatant sign from the Universe, that Bo Dennis would never be hers. Could never. Be. Hers…

An angry blush rose to Lauren's cheeks as she cursed loudly and threw the phone from her hand. It crashed against the wall, and fell to the floor.

"Oh no…" she said sadly to herself, crouching low as she fell in front of her broken phone, "Dammit!" she yelled, willing herself not to cry. Luckily, the phone still worked, only the screen was severely cracked. Just then, it rang and Lauren jumped at the sound. Quickly, she answered.

"Hello?...Oh, Bo! I've been waiting for—Oh, you're here already? Good. Yes, yes okay. I'll be there in a moment…" she said, and hung up. Her stomach flipped over itself for what seemed like the millionth time that morning. This was it then…but then she shook herself free of those negative thoughts. No. There was such a small chance that this Voxen would be Bo's. But she still couldn't shake the nagging feeling that her worst thoughts would appear to be true. For Lauren, it was simply that the Voxen had been dumped at the compound. Why there? And how did the Voxen end up in this town anyway? There were so many questions…but in getting an answer to those questions, Lauren knew she had to jump the first hurdle, and that hurdle just happened to be in seeing if Bo was in fact the Master of the Voxen. With a deep sigh, Lauren pushed herself to her feet and with a heavy head and heart, carried herself out of her laboratory.

Hale sat uncomfortably at the Ash's thrown, waiting for his friends to arrive. He leaned his head into the palm of his hand, eyes closed, waiting impatiently for all of this to be over. It had been many a decade since the last Voxen was even seen…and a couple hundred years since the last bonding ceremony took place. All of this commotion threw all of the order he had almost gained right out the window. And now the damned Morrigan was nipping at his heals…But he had promised her that if this Voxen turned out not to be Bo's that he'd gladly hand the blasted thing over, if only that meant she'd back off. Leaning back in his chair, he watched as the doors to his throne room burst open. He stood at once, walking down the steps to meet his friends.

"I'd like to get this over with as soon as possible." He said in a gruff voice, turning to Bo, "This won't take long, Bo. Only a couple minutes." He promised her, catching a quick glance at Kenzi. He couldn't help but smile when he saw her standing there, all sassy like next to the Succubus.

"Sup, Lil Mamma?" he said, hoping she'd let go of that grumpy face he knew too well.

"Oh, is today that day you're allowed to recognize my existence?" Kenzi spat, popping her hip and crossing her thin arms over her chest. Hale's smile fell. He deserved that.

"Kenzi, look…" he tried, but she merely put up a hand.

"Save it. Let's just do this already." She replied quickly, turning her eyes away from Hale.

"Right then…Follow me."

"Wait!" a voice called from behind. The group turned to find Lauren hurrying toward them. She was breathing heavily, "Hale…I told you not to leave without me…" she said, running a shaking hand through her disheveled blonde hair.

"I was gonna wait." Hale said with a forgetful expression. Lauren rolled her eyes and turned to Bo, unable to hide her nervousness. It radiated off the doctor like a heat wave, smashing into Bo like a ton of bricks.

"Lauren…" she said softly, taking the doctor's hand in hers. Lauren felt the familiar warmth of Bo's calming lust wash over her, neutralizing all the worry she'd had over the last few days. Her eyes closed as she relished in that feeling. The pure, concentrated, feeling of her lover, "Everything is going to be okay…okay?" Bo said, tucking a strand of Lauren's hair behind her ear. Lauren smiled weakly and nodded without a sound. Closing her eyes to try and keep her composure, she felt soft lips meet hers, as her entire body burst with butterflies.

"Let's just get this over with…" Bo whispered delicately into her ear. Lauren nodded once again, feeling her breath catch in the bear trap of her throat.

The group turned to follow Hale out into the hallway and down into the deepest layers of the compound.

"You're keeping it held in a prison cell?" Bo asked as she descended the brick stairwell behind Kenzi.

"I had no choice, Bo. The laws are pretty straightforward when it comes to Voxen. They're all felons. They aren't fit for rights…That's just what the laws say. I can't change that." Hale responded, meeting the bottom of the stairwell.

"That's disgusting…" she replied, keeping close to the group. It was dark in the dungeons. Wet and filled with a thick, musky aroma.

"I hate this place." Lauren whispered, mostly to herself. Bo turned her head, flashing her an apologetic smile and taking the Doctor's hand in hers.

Trick came forward before the group, standing strongly next to Hale.

"There are a few things that need to be addressed before this door is opened." Trick said, warning laced into every word. "IF Bo proves to be a match, a series of events will take place. Firstly, I must warn all of you. Do not touch Bo until otherwise said. And Bo," Trick said, looking his granddaughter hard in the eyes, "If you are a match, you won't remember the next few moments. You'll be dangerous, lost to an overwhelming power. It'll last only briefly. But in that time," He continued, looking now to the others, "You must. Not. Touch her. Understood?"

The group nodded, saying nothing. The tension grew thick and a nauseating sense of dread washed over them. Bo couldn't help but notice how sweaty her hands had become.

"Step back, all of you…except you, Bo." Hale said, waiting for the rest of the group to follow his orders. Once Bo was alone at the front of the crowd, Hale turned to look at Trick, who looked back with a familiar worried expression. He nodded once, taking a step to the side. Hale took in a large breath, letting it out slowly, before finally unlocking the latch to the metal cell door. Slowly, the door creaked open…a terror filled screamed filled the ears of everyone. It was the last thing Bo heard before everything went black…


	4. Four

****I just wanted to say, I love this show so much. I also love Lauren and Bo but I want to write a fic for this story that is unique. I want to take this story and play with it as much as can. If it helps any of you to continue to read (because I really feel like this story could go somewhere) this story IS Doccubus. However! That does not mean they will not have to fight for their love...It will get complicated. I didn't want to write a just another smut fic (not that there is anything wrong with them). Anyway, I hope you all continue to read. I appreciate all reviews and all the love for Doccubus that you have. I hope you enjoy!**

**Ps…Can anyone tell me how to set my selected cover image to this story? For some reason it isn't working…**

**FOUR**

"Quick! Get her out of here! Go now!" Trick yelled as he lifted himself from the floor of the dungeon. The compound shook with vigor as the Voxen girl continued to scream in terror. Dyson ran past and into the cell with Lauren coming in quick behind him.

"Hale, the keys, THE KEYS!" Dyson screamed to the acting Ash. Hale, standing in place, frozen with fear, shook his head before trifling through his jacket pocket to toss Dyson the keys to the shackles around the Voxen's wrists. Dyson's hands trembled as he tried to unlock the cuffs, but the screaming of the Voxen turned his stomach and he found it extremely difficult to concentrate.

"Hurry, Dyson!" Lauren yelled, but her words were barely audible over the screaming.

"IT BURNS! HELP ME PLEASE!" The Voxen cried, again and again. She pulled at her restraints and kicked her legs, smearing her blood over both Dyson and the doctor. The girl, from a human perspective, was young, thin and severely beaten. Her black hair looked to have been hacked at with dull sheers, while most of her body was bloody, dirty or bruised. Finally, the shackles fell from her raw wrists and instantly she pushed herself away from the wall, making a quick getaway out the cell door.

"Don't let her get away!" Dyson cried, running out after her. Hale was quick to pounce, as he tackled the young woman to the floor, wrestling her into submission.

"We've got to get her up to the lab." Lauren said in between breaths. Her face had almost completely lost color, accompanied by a thin sheen of sweat. The walls continued to tremble, but not from the screams of the Voxen, who continued to wail in agony, but from that of Bo.

As the compound threatened to collapse, the group, aside from Trick, gathered the young woman, who kicked at anything she could, and ascended the stairwell in a rush. The Voxen was bleeding severely, her wounds were dirty and threatened with infection; she was in dire need of medical attention.

All the while, Bo Dennis hovered in a trance like state, just inches above the concrete floor. Her arms outstretched as if something completely foreign of this plane had taken over her body. A low grumble emanated from her mouth and her eyes glowed a vibrant blue, so unlike her normal brown ones. Her palms glistening a bright gold, outlining an unrecognizable symbol. Trick stood breathless before his granddaughter, who remained stuck in trance.

"I don't remember reading anything about this happening…" he whispered to himself, staring up at Bo with wide, horrified eyes. At his words, Bo's head snapped down, to gaze upon the Blood King standing below her.

"_**Where is she?**_..." Bo grumbled in a voice not her own.

"…You mean the Voxen?" Trick asked as calmly as he could, "Bo, you must fight this." He added, feeling terror wash over him. He hadn't expected Bo to stay in her trance this long, let alone one so violent.

"**Give her to me and you will be left unharmed.**" Bo replied, continuing to stare down at her grandfather with piercing blue eyes. The corners of her mouth lifted into a devious smile, "**You have no right to take what is mine!**" she hissed, her feet finally meeting the floor.

"You will have her soon. But first, give me Bo…" Trick said, trying to negotiate with the creature inside her. But Bo only laughed, deep and gravelly.

"**But, I am Bo!**" she yelled back, looking down at herself as if this proved her statement true, "**Only now, I am complete! Give me what is MINE!**"

Trick couldn't help the tremble that ran through him, but he had to keep fighting. No matter what this creature said, he knew Bo, and he knew she'd never act in such a way.

"Bo…If you can hear me…come back. You must take control over this power!" he said sternly, balling his hands into white knuckled fists. Bo stood and stared. She was silent for a moment before exhaling loudly. Her body heaved itself, and she doubled over, holding her stomach. Trick stepped back, eyes wide. Bo continued to heave and choke until finally, she vomited. Falling to her hands and knees, she wretched once more before her breathing normalized. Slowly, the foundation of the compound stilled and as Bo spat the sour taste of sick from her mouth, all was quiet.

Trick allowed her a moment before rushing over to her, kneeling down with a gentle hand placed upon her back.

"Bo…Are you okay?"

Unexpectedly, she let out a deep, painfully cry; this cry was desperate and raw and filled with a kind of sadness Trick could not recognize.

"I-I can't…I don't know. I need to leave, Trick. Please, get me out of here." she wept, pushing herself back to sit on her shaking knees. Her throat was on fire, her eyes burned, and her hands felt as though they had been dipped in acid.

"You didn't- you never said this was going to be so painful." She continued, wiping away the tears from her cheeks. Trick had no words; he could not explain what had happened. He had no idea how to process what had happened for even himself. All he could do was stand there, and lightly pet his granddaughter's head as she silently continued to cry.

"You don't understand! She'll kill me! You have to let me go…I promise! I promise I won't ever come back. I won't tell anyone you let me go, I swear!" The Voxen had ceased her cries, but began a desperate attempt to negotiate. Kenzi stood as far away from the girl as she could, pinned up against the laboratory wall, hoping she'd eventually melt into the paint. She felt sick listening to this girl plea. It reminded her of herself, and how useless her kind was to the Fae. Every part of her ached to help this girl, because deep down, she could relate to feeling helpless, unwanted and preyed upon. But for now, it was all she could do to remain quiet and pretend she was nothing but a fly on the wall.

The moment the group had entered the lab, Hale excused himself, explaining that there were many phone calls he'd have to make. For this was the first time in many decades that a match for a Voxen had been discovered; a ceremony would have to be arranged, and Hale knew not even the first step in organizing such a thing. The work was left to Dyson and Lauren. A good team indeed. Dyson was strong enough to subdue the Voxen and her thrashing, and the Doctor knew exactly what the girl's body needed to mend itself.

They got lucky, however. Normally, a Voxen would have easily been able to manipulate the situation to their favor, but this girl was sick and by the look of it, dying, and so her power was useless. Leather cuffs were belted around the wrists and ankles of the Voxen, pinning her down to a medical bed. She cried softly, growing weaker and now, completely unable to kick. Her strength was gone and so was the color in her face.

"Why didn't Hale inform me of her physical state?" Lauren asked with a furrowed brow, regaining some of her composure as she punctured a bottle with a needle, filling the syringe with a cloudy liquid. Quickly, she flicked the away the bubbles and looked to Dyson, "I'll need you to keep her still."

Without word, Dyson complied. Walking swiftly over to the girl and restraining her as best he could, "I know you're scared…we all are, but you must lay still." he said kindly, looking down to the girl. Her wet green eyes found his, and her crying came to a shaky halt. Her breathing was ragged as she spoke, "You…don't know…what fear is…"

Dyson's head dropped. A pang of deep guilt ran through him as he realized, she was right. He couldn't imagine being born of Voxen blood. What a terrible life to be cursed with…he only hoped there was something they could do for this girl. If only there was a way to show her a better life.

Lauren steadied her hand, gently poking the needle into the vain on the girl's inner arm, slowly pressing the plunger. It only took moments before the Voxen's breathing slowed. Almost instantly she calmed, her eyelids lightly drifting down into a close.

"What'd you give her?" Dyson asked, lifting himself free of the girl.

"A mild sedative and pain reliever." Lauren responded, shaking her hair free from her face as she looked back up to Dyson. Both of them were sweating and smeared with blood not their own.

"I've got it from here, Dyson…" Lauren continued, smiling sullenly to the wolf, "And Dyson? Thank you…"

Dyson mirrored her smile, nodding once and looking to Kenzi who continued to press herself against the wall.

"It seems the worst is over." Dyson commented, looking to the two, "Come on, Kenz, we better check on Trick."

Kenzi said nothing, but merely nodded stiffly before swiftly walking out of lab with her head held down.

"Kenzi!" Dyson called, jogging to catch up, "Why're you running?" he asked breathlessly as he paced her.

"I'm not _running_… I'm walking… quickly. I just want to get out of here, D. I want to make sure Bo is okay, and leave." She admitted, letting her head drop once more, "It's that girl, Dyson…seeing her that way just made me feel so…"

"Guilty?" Dyson finished, looking down to Kenzi who returned the glance.

"Ya…exactly that."

The two descended the stairwell, a pungent odor filling their nostrils.

"Holly balls! What's that smell?" Kenzi exclaimed pinching her nose closed. Dyson winced, crinkling his nose at the aroma.

"That…would be vomit." He replied as they entered the dungeon, but to their dismay, no one else was down there.

"…Where'd they go?" Kenzi said softly, looking to the splatter of vomit on the ground. Instinctively, she pulled out her phone, dialing for Bo. The phone rang, but she was not greeted with an answer.

"Shit! Where are they?" she asked again, turning to Dyson who wore an equally confused expression.

"That's a good question." He replied, caught in his thoughts. It was unlike Trick to just get up and leave, especially in a situation like this, "I guess we'll have to get a hold of them the old fashion way."

"What, Write a letter?" Kenzi asked sarcastically, crossing her arms over her chest. Dyson couldn't help but chuckle, "No. Actually _go_ to their place of residence." He said, taking hold of Kenzi's shoulders and directing her back up the stairwell.

"_Just tell me where the blasted Gnomes are!" Brasyn yelled, barring his teeth. Brasyn and his small army of men stood before a Jynx; folk more commonly known to fraternize with Gnomes. The Jynx man crossed his arms, laughing at Brasyn's desperate attempt at intimidation. _

"_So touchy you Voxen are." He stated, pulling back the hood of his cloak, "But, you still haven't given me any reason to believe you actually need my help…" he said, casually looking at his fingernails._

"_Look, Jynx. We haven't time for games! The longer it takes to find the Gnomes, the greater our people are in danger!" Brasyn said in frustration, "We already know the Gnomes don't reside in any one place…they could be anywhere!" _

_The Jynx nodded slowly, "You are correct…but, I feel that if you're offering the Gnomes a gift for their help, that it would only be fair that I get one too."_

_Brasyn sighed angrily, "What could I possible offer you?"_

_There came a long, silent pause before the Jynx finally spoke again._

"_I am a lonely man, Brasyn. And unfortunately for me, it is difficult to come by decent women…" the Jynx pouted his lips in thought…_

"_I do not catch hints very well, Jynx…and my patience is wearing thin…" Brasyn warns, pushing lightly the shoulder of the Jynx without actually having touched him. The Jynx's eyes widened, looking to his shoulder. His jaw set hard and his eyes narrowed._

"_You want my help, Brasyn? You want to saave your people from the terrible curse of Kyhyzro? I can help. In fact, I know just the Gnome to speak to…but not without a price."_

"_Name it." Brasyn said in a low growl. _

"'_I'm surprised you haven't guess yet…" the Jynx paused for dramatic effect before inhaling theatrically, "I want, your first born." _

"_Excuse me?" Brasyn said, standing straighter with a puffed chest, "How would you even know my first born would be female?"_

"_I just know…I can feel her already…" the Jynx said, rubbing both his forefingers and thumbs together. Brasyn swallowed the urge to vomit, and then the urge to kill the Jynx right then and there. _

"_Brasyn…don't. We can find someone else to help us." Kile whispered in a rush, worried that his friend would make the wrong decision. Brasyn let out a heavy sigh; it slipped from his lips like hot razors. _

"_And why not just find another to help us?!" Brasyn called to the Jynx, feeling the hope he once had, burst inside him. _

"_Because, no longer are the Voxen people a respectable people. No longer are the Fae allowed to lend a helping hand. It is more than law, Brasyn, it is infused into your blood! So, by all means, go…Go and find someone else that might help you on your journey…but don't be surprised if instead you find yourself at their mercy…" the Jynx replied darkly, lifting his hood over his head and turning to leave. This was it, the last hand offered to help…the Jynx was right; he was their only hope at this moment. _

"_WAIT!" Brasyn cried, cheeks flush with rage. Slowly, the Jynx turned, a devilish smile bright before the shadow cast on his face. _

"…_Done…" Brasyn said quietly, falling to his knees to hide his shame. The Jynx's smile widened as he laughed a bellyful laugh, and like smoke, he faded from view…_

Bo woke with a start, covered in sweat with the taste of stale vomit thick on her tongue. Tearing back the sheets to her bed, she hurried to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She had just woke from a very strange dream…there was a girl, lots of screaming…blood maybe? She remembered someone talking about Gnomes…and a laugh that brought goosebumps to her flesh. She shook away the dream, and spat out the toothpaste, not bothering to rinse her mouth. She felt it was dire to keep the taste of peppermint on her tongue. Maybe she was coming down with something…she felt shaky, cloudy headed, and her throat was killing her. She tried to cough away the scratch but to no avail. Walking over to the tub, she turned the faucet on and let it run hot, filling the bathroom with thick, comforting steam.

It took no time at all in shedding her clothes and slipping herself into the hot, bubbly water. She wondered what time it was, and why it was so quiet in the house. Shrugging to herself, she sunk further into the water, until almost completely submerged. She closed her eyes and tried to think of happy things, things that eased her, warmed her to the very core. A picture of Lauren quickly flashed before her eyes, as she smiled to herself. She thought of her smile, she fantasized about her smell…the way Lauren's body felt on hers…how delicate their love was, and yet, still so powerful. Her stomach swarmed with butterflies and she soon found herself very aroused.

She couldn't remember the last time she'd fed either…let alone, that last time her and Lauren had made love. Perhaps that is why she felt so sick, but then, she remembered how disgusting her mouth had tasted when she woke, and all her wet heat had disappeared instantly. She sat upright, hearing the rain of water droplets roll off her body and pink back into the water. Clearing her face free of bubbles, she opened her eyes to find none other than Kenzi and Dyson standing before the tub.

"Christ!" she said, sinking back into the bubbles, "Thanks for the warning…"

"Bo!" Kenzi exclaimed, looking as though Bo had committed some unimaginable crime.

"Why did you leave, Bo. Where is Trick? We still have so much to sort through." Dyson explained calmly, placing his hands inside his jacket pocket.

"What_ are_ you two talking about?" Bo asked, furrowing her brows, "You sound crazy…"

"No, Bobo. YOU sound crazy. Don't you remember? The Voxen? You're her match…" Kenzi replied, looking to Dyson with a dumbfound expression.

That's when it all came crashing back…everything, all at once. The girl and her screams, the blood on her skin. A power she'd never felt before, and yet, fitting so perfectly inside her. A familiar stab of sadness tore through her, and as she gasped loudly, she clutched to her naked chest and cried out"No—I can't…I wont! I WONT!"


	5. Chapter 5

****Usually, I would not update so often. I'd normally wait a few days before posting new chapters, but…Having so much free time lately, I will try to keep the updates to a chapter a day. I dig it…***

**FIVE**

"Are you tellin me, that the Ash has gotten his filthy paws on a Voxen? Unbelievable… I haven't seen one a them in a good hundred years or so." Said Vex, the Morrigan's right hand man. He sat back in a black leather chair, one leg casually hanging over the arm. The Morrigan smiled deviously at him as she sat calmly behind her desk.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." She said in an icy tone. The Morrigan stood from her seat, walking with swaying hips over to the obnoxious Mesmer. She wore a tight black dress, hugging her every curve. She was powerful, the Morrigan, but it was her body that always got her what she wanted.

"Which is where you come in…" she continued, keeping to that devious smile. Vex's brows shot up, looking to her suspiciously.

"I don't think so." He said quickly, removing himself from his seat, "It's not worth your time. Trust me."

The Morrigan crossed her arms, "Sit down, Vex." She warned, not having the energy to deal with his insubordination. Vex sighed and plopped himself back down into the chair.

"You're the girl's cousin…aren't you?" the Morrigan accused, flashing Vex another familiar smile. This smile always meant something bad was underway, and he knew he'd be on the tail end of that badness.

"Not directly, no…" he paused, keeping his eyes from hers.

"I might not be able to get my hands on that little brat, as of yet, but she isn't Light property, her blood is Dark…So, technically she should be here, with me. The girl just got lucky she ended up at the Ash's compound and not at mine…" she said, but still Vex wasn't quite sure what she was getting at, "In other words, Hale has been keeping me well informed of the Voxen's status. It was discovered just yesterday that she does in fact, belong to the Succubus."

"Well, there you have it then! It's done. There isn't anythin more you can do." Vex explained, shifting in his chair.

"That's what you think. But, I'm obviously a lot smarter than you…" she replied cocking an eyebrow and smiling, "As far as I am aware, the binding ceremony has yet to take place. Bo is refusing to cooperate. The Voxen might be linked to her, but as of now, she is still without a proper Master." She finished, turning from Vex to return to her seat behind her desk. She trifled through papers before dropping them in disgust, "Why are these here? STACY!" She yelled and instantly a soft clicking of heals could be heard approaching from the neighboring room. A young blonde stepped in, her hands clasped together, with her head slightly bowed,

"Yes?" the girl said feebly, unable to hide her nervousness.

"Why the hell are there _papers_ on my desk? You know I will not be bothered with petty work like this…why do you think I hired you?" The Morrigan asked, sickened by the forgetfulness of her Help.

"I'm sorry. I- I just." The girl started, stumbling over her words.

"Oh you're-you're sorry? Shut up! Here." She said, holding the papers out for the girl to collect. Hastily, the young woman did just so and scurried from the room with her imaginary tail tucked between her legs, "I swear…you'd think these people would be able to handle simple instructions…"The Morrigan said, mostly to herself. She let out a sigh and returned her attention to Vex, who sat silently, chewing on his lip.

"Anyway…I need you to figure out a way to get the Voxen and bring to her me." she continued in a chipper tone, "Besides, possession is nine tenths of the law" she finished with a smile.

Vex merely rolled his eyes, "I still don't see how this has anything to do with me…"

Summers on the east side could go either way. There was either torrential down poor, or blistering heat. And today was one of those blistering heat kind of days. It had been a full 24 hours since Bo had been to the compound. A full 24 hours since she had spoken to Lauren and a full 24 hours of persistent nagging from every one of her friends. Dyson made it appoint to call or text her every hour on the hour. He'd remind her that he was there for her, that he couldn't imagine what she was going through but that everything would get better if she'd only agree to the binding ceremony; that nothing could be solved until then and that in refusing, she was only hurting herself. Bo ignored his advice, skimming over his texts only to find that all she got out of them was another knot in her stomach.

Hale was almost just as bad, saying things like "Bo. I've got a hundred people blowing up my phone. The Morrigan on my back and the Elder's at my throat. I have to make a decision soon. We can't have an unclaimed Voxen running around town. Please, call me back –Hale".

Bo felt stuck, frozen in place without anyone to turn to. Everyone seemed to want something from her that she simply could not give. How could everyone be so nonchalant about this? This was a human being for Christ sake…well…human being for lack of a better word. It dumbfounded her that her friends and family could expect her to commit to something so vile, so low…Enslave the girl, master her? What did that even mean? Bo could barely comprehend it. Sitting on the sofa in her silk robe, she opened up her hands to gaze upon the symbols on her palms. It had looked as though she had carved into her hands, leaving them raw and tender. Unable to decode these symbols, she closed her hands again and let out a heavy sigh.

Trick had called her a few times already, but she hadn't the energy to answer. He never left a voicemail, so she figured it must not be that important. What scared her most of all, wasn't the fact that everyone was waiting for her to agree to the ceremony, but in knowing that if she didn't, she'd be taking a life. Either way, no matter what, she'd be responsible for ending this girl's life. Either she dies, or she's bound, her freedom stripped away from her like rotting bark from a tree. Bo ran shaking hands through her dark brown hair, wiping the sleep from her eyes; she continued to sit glued to the sofa.

Just then the door of her and Kenzi's home burst open, and in walked Kenzi. She moved quickly over to her and kneeled down at her side.

"Bo." She said, looking hard into her eyes, "C'mon. We've got to get you back to the compound." She said, taking hold of Bo's arms. But Bo quickly shrugged her off.

"I've told you already. I'm not doing this…" Bo replied, standing from the sofa and tying her robe tighter around her middle. Kenzi shot up, her hands slapping against her legs in a desperate attempt to get Bo to understand the severity of the situation. She followed her friend over to the kitchen, sitting down beside her at the bar.

"Do you understand that if you do not accept responsibility that they are going to _kill _this girl?"Kenzi asked harshly. She understood why Bo felt the way she did, but she also knew her best friend, and by the looks of it, perhaps better than Bo knew herself, "What you don't want, Bo, is for this girl to die. I know that…" she said gently, sliding a friendly hand down the length of Bo's arm. Bo turned to her friend, looking to her with puffy, red rimmed eyes.

"…You're right, Kenz…But, this goes against everything I stand for. My entire body-just- I feel stuck!" Bo huffed, running a hand through her hair once more.

"Did you ever think that if you go through with this that maybe, we could search for a way to break this curse?" Kenzi muttered, feeling that finding such a thing would be almost near impossible.

"And if we can't? You heard Trick. He said Unbreakable curse, Kenzi." Bo replied, reaching over to pour herself another cup of coffee. She sipped it in thought, ignoring the pain of the hot liquid as it singed her still very raw throat.

"And what have you always said?" Kenzi asked quizzically, looking to Bo with soft eyes. Bo sighed, setting down her mug,

"There's always another way out…" she replied, smiling sullenly to her friend, "I'm scared, Kenz. This is bigger than anything I've ever dealt with. Can we just go fight the Garuda again?" she asked jokingly, allowing a small chuckle to escape her lips. Kenzi smiled, gripping Bo's hand gently,

"I wish."

"Tell me, what year is it?" Lauren asked as she shined a small light into the eyes of the Voxen girl. The girl, awake and on her way to a full recovery sat upright on a cold metal bench. She had an IV in both of her arms, one, a saline solution to restore lost fluids and an antibiotic in the other. Without the help of her master, she'd have to wait and heal like any normal human, just like she had for the last two and a half centuries. To the Voxen, suffering from bruises, cuts and even broken bones, was nothing new but she wouldn't lie and pretend that knowing the option for a quick recovery, wasn't tempting.

"2013." The girl replied, finally calm now that she was sure her master was not nearby, nor threatening to end her life.

"When were you born?" Lauren asked, running through a simple series of questions that would convince her that the girl's mental state had returned back to normal. Lauren clicked her light off, tucking it back into her lab coat pocket. She lightly felt the lymph nodes under the girl's jaw, on her throat and under her arms, taking out her stethoscope to further her analysis.

The young woman complied without a problem, allowing Lauren to touch her naked body as the Doctor saw fit. It was littered with bruises and cuts but at least they had been cleaned out and no longer oozed.

"I was born in April of 1773, in the Mediterranean somewhere." She stated, taking in a sharp breath as the tip of the icy stethoscope touched her warm flesh.

"Take a few deep breathes please." Lauren asked, listening to the girl's breathing. She removed the scope and took out her ear pieces, looking to the woman before her,

"The Mediterranean somewhere? You do not know?" she asked, eyeing her with slight suspicion.

"It's complicated…" the girl replied, taking her eyes away from Lauren.

Lauren decided there would soon be plenty of time for the girl to explain her life story, so she let it go, and continued to quiz her.

"Name please?" she asked, picking her clipboard up from the countertop.

"Shaya." The Voxen replied, feeling her nerves begin to bubble up again.

"Shaya what?" Lauren pressed, scribbling on a piece of paper.

"Shaya Varela…"

More scribbling.

"Alright. Well, your vitals check out and your body seems to be healing nicely. You don't have amnesia, so I guess all you can do now is rest. Here." Lauren said with a small smile, handing Shaya her hospital gown. The clothes the girl had been in were so filthy they seemed almost to melt from her body. Of course, they had been thrown out.

Shaya nodded, slowly pulling her arms through the robe and tying it off.

"Dr. Lewis?" Shaya asked in a defeated voice. Lauren looked to her, feeling a stab of shame as she did so. Such vulnerability...inwardly, she shook her head and refocused her thoughts.

"What now?" Shaya wondered with genuine curiosity.

Lauren paused a second, "I really do not know. I'm sorry but, I don't have the answer to that right now." She replied, walking over to the girl and helping her off the bench.

Shaya was eye to eye with Lauren, but about fifteen pounds lighter. Lauren knew this girl had been deprived of food and water, for she had already gone through four IV bags. For Fae she was still pretty young, and yet, so very old. Lauren allowed the girl to lean on her as she walked her to the medical bed. She was so light, so weak, that even one push from Lauren could have cracked her in half.

"When was the last time you've eaten, Shaya?" Lauren asked as the girl slid onto her bed. She shrugged once before answering,

"I'm not really sure."

Once again, Lauren felt a pang of sadness drop in her stomach, "Don't be afraid to tell me what you need, okay? I'm only a button away."

"What an idiot!" Tamsin laughed, twirling once in her swivel chair. Work was slow in the 39th division. It seemed all crime had ceased since the discovery of the Voxen girl. Dyson rested his head in his hands, frustrated at the entire situation.

"Do you ever shut up?" He said through his fingers.

"Not usually. And besides, you can't tell me you don't agree. It would be like Bo to _refuse_ the ceremony. God! She's so pretentious…" Tamsin replied, chuckling to herself once more.

Dyson wasn't sure how much more of his new partner he could take. She was rude, blunt and apparently contained absolutely no filter for her thoughts. All he could do was keep his mouth closed, because a girl like Tamsin would never allow herself to lose an argument, and Dyson really did not have the energy for a debate with a Valkyrie. He did however, have just once little quip he couldn't help but add.

"Are you sure you're not biased?" he asked, leaning back in his chair. Tamsin cocked an eyebrow, looking to him with a 'you must be stupid' sort of look.

"And how do you figure that?" she asked, crossing her legs.

Dyson shrugged, "Maybe because you share direct blood with the Valkrah? You know, Bro's before Hoe's…?"

Tamsin chuckled lightly, "Oh, Ha-ha." Was all she could reply with.

Dyson allowed a small smile. Tamsin was a pain in the ass, but she wasn't all bad all the time.

"I've gotta go." He said, standing from his chair and pulling on his jacket, "I should check on her."

"Maybe she'd reply to you if you stopped acting all crazy boyfriend." Tamsin replied, turning back to her computer. Dyson turned toward the door, ignoring her comment,

"See you tomorrow" he said, walking from the office.

"Whatever." Tamsin said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

It had only been a day since Bo had left her home, but it felt like an eternity. Upon entering outside, she winced as the sun bit into her fragile eyes. It was hot and already she felt herself begin to sweat. Her legs still felt weak and with each step they shook under her weight.

"I think I should drive." Kenzi said, plucking the keys from Bo's hand.

"You know, I'm not even going to fight you." Bo said, willingly walking over to the passenger's side.

Bo let out a sigh, "I called Hale while you were in the bathroom. I told him we were on our way. I don't think I've ever heard him so happy." Kenzi stated as she started their yellow car, hastily pulling away from the gravel lot. Bo nodded, rolling the window down and closing her eyes against the cool breeze.

"Has Lauren tried getting a hold of you?" Bo asked, eyes still closed.

"Nope. Nuthin from the Doctor. Why? Has she not called you?"

Bo shook her head, "No. Seems to be the only one too…it's weird."

"Well. She's gotta be crazy busy fixing up that girl. You didn't see her but, dayum, she was hella smashed up." Kenzi said almost too casually.

Bo tried not to think about the Voxen, for every time she did she came close to another vomiting episode. Her body would shake and the symbols on her palms would begin to burn. Instead, she did her best to push the thoughts of her aside, "Just wake me when we get there?" Bo asked, leaning her head against the side of the car door.

"Sure thing, Babe." Kenzi replied softly, looking to her friend with worried blue eyes.

_ It was snowing by the time Brasyn and his band of men had returned home to their village. Clouds of their breath could be seen through the dark as they approached on their tired steeds. _

"_I'm sorry men…" Brasyn said softly, "I did what I had to."_

_There was silence among them before Kile lightly tapped the sides of his horse, forcing it to meet the side of their leader, "Just get Myah, and hide yourself. We've retrieved the information we need, my friend. Your job is to keep your wife and unborn safe from the clutches of the Jynx. Do you understand?" Kile replied in a whisper, clasping his hand onto the shoulder of his friend. Brasyn nodded, biting back a choke of shameful tears. He was a man for Gods sake! He mustn't show such weakness._

"_Thank you, thank all of you…Please, try to inform me if you make any leeway." He said, looking to Kile. The dark skinned soldier nodded once, "You have my word." _

_Together, the group galloped for home, Brasyn eager to meet his wife and take her away to a place they could forever be safe. _

_He kicked open the door, chunks of snow and dirty falling from his boots and trousers. _

"_Brasyn!" Myah yelled, walking over to him, "I just swept, you brute!" She reprimanded, hitting him lightly on the shoulder. _

"_Myah, you must pack quickly. It isn't safe here any longer." Brasyn said in a rush, heading straight to the back of their home to the bedroom. He pulled a large sac out of a chest at the foot of their bed, throwing valuables of all kinds inside. He rolled blankets and collected the food from their pantry, all the while, trying to shake off a near hysterical Myah. _

"_Brasyn, Brasyn! Please talk to me!" She cried, following him around the house like a lost puppy. After moments of tearing through their house, he finally turned to her, pulling her into a hard kiss. Once he finally pulled away he looked his beautiful wife hard in the eyes. _

"_If you trust me, you will do as I say. We mustn't waste time talking, Love. In time, I promise you will know the truth." He breathed, holding her by the shoulders. I single tear fell from her eye, sliding down her porcelain cheek. _

"_I trust you." She said, pulling herself from his grasp and grabbing a sac of her own. Together, they raided their home, everything they might need to survive a winter of travel; especially while Myah grew bigger with child. Her belly, already round and hard, only grew larger by the week and it worried Brasyn, for they had many miles of travel ahead of them. He hoped this would work, he hoped the Jynx would not suspect Brasyn to break his word. But he had asked too much of him. His first born? His baby girl? He'd rather die! But, he couldn't stand in the way of the safety of his people…he would figure out a way to keep his child AND protect that of the Voxen Fae, if it was the last thing he ever did. _

_ Brasyn heaved his wife onto the saddle of her horse, securing bedrolls and blankets before climbing atop his own and doing the same. Looking once to her, he smiled weakly, "I will fix this, Myah. I will fix this…" and the both of them kicked their horses into a full gallop. Unbeknownst to Brasyn, that he would never again see his beautiful village, nor would he ever laugh with Kile, or drink away his worries at the town's pub. Never again would he fall asleep peacefully, and dream of happy things…._


End file.
